Alas de libertad
by nekomini
Summary: Ella una chica que se encerraba en su burbuja , con una madre que no la sabia comprender , hasta que un dìa se encontró con una persona que la entendía como igual


**_Bueno esto va a hacer un pequeño oneshot dedicado para mi amigan , bueno ella se sabes el por que n.n_**

**_te QUIERO FLOOR n.n espero que te guste mucho tu sabes de que trata n.n_**

**_y va con un pequeño consejo_**

* * *

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

_hola mi nombre es mikan yukihara , soy una chica un tanto extraña , bueno yo me encuentro así , pero no hablemos de eso ,lo que yo les quiero contar es sobre como vivo mi vida , como es que paso el tiempo y que es lo que pienso de ella , entonces comenzare contándoles._

_Hoy un día como los otros , en la cual siento que el mundo ya no importa y que se vuelve mas asqueroso , el estar con mis amigas ya no es lo mismo , siento como si perteneciera a otro mundo o como si no me tomaran en cuenta solo me encierro en mi burbuja , aunque no lo este ,me siento sin compañía veo como la gente ríe hipocritamente, por que razón las personas tienen que ser tan falsas ? ._

_Analizo mi vida y veo que mi madre encuentra que todo lo hago mal y que soy una inútil , pero una amiga siempre me dice que eso no es cierto , que yo soy alguien especial pero ... eso sera verdad ? es que acaso alguien piensa lo mismo que ella , siempre me aconseja no se por que pero siempre sabe que es lo que me pasa al hablar con ella ¿es que acaso ha pasado por lo mismo que yo ? . me e metido a la pc y mi amiga se encuentra conectada , algo de ella siempre me a llamado la curiosidad , siempre e querido saber de ella , no la conozco en persona , pero solo se que la quiero ¡aH un mensaje de ella!, lo leeré ._

* * *

**_messenger _**

**_paz y amor ?:_ **hi pretty friends n.n

**mikan : **hola preciosa como estas ?

**_paz y amor ?:_ ** n.n bien bien y tu ? como estas amiga ?

**mikan :** bien gracias , oye hace tiempo que me llama la curiosidad , como es que me entiendes tanto ... nunca me cuentas de lo que vives siempre te cuento de lo mio y tu solo me aconsejas , por que no me cuentas de tu vida ?.

**_paz y amor_** : que es lo que quieres saber ?

_**mikan** _: quiero saber si tienes algún problema para contar , sabes que te aconsejare y te ayudare en cualquier cosa .

**paz y amor** **?** : bueno mira te contare , realmente en mi familia , contamos con mi madre y mis dos hermanos , ami padre lo dejo a un lado ya que dejo de serlo no me gusta estar con el es un ser que vino a amargarle la vida a mi madre , bueno dejando eso de lado , mi vida siempre e creído que es como una burbuja donde ese es mi mundo , donde nadie puede negar lo que pienso y creo y no llegar como digo a las garras de los problemas , pero bueno eso ya no importa y prefiero vivir el día a día , sin tener problemas o buscármelos , siempre han creído que soy inútil pero no les tomo la cuenta y tu amiga como siempre me cuentas de tu vida te entiendo , pero no crees que es tiempo de que seas libre y que tomes en cuenta de que no le prestes atención a las personas que te digan eso.

_**mikan:**_ pero es imposible decir eso , pero sabes no quiero quedarme sola siempre siento como si no fuera importante , como si ya no importara , como que realmente me volveré torpe .

_**paz y amor ?**_ : tu no eres torpe pero sabes no estas sola yo te apoyo cualquier consejo , déjame un mensaje n.n te quiero mi pretty friend n.n

_**mikan**_ : muchas gracias ^^ entonces cuando quiera un consejo se lo pediré a mi sempai :) .

_**paz y amor ?**_ : claro , bueno amiga me tengo que ir cuídate mucho bye bye :*

**mikan**: cuidate te quiero .

_**FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN.**_

_bueno eso me ha ayudado a distraerme un poco , aunque misteriosamente siento una mirada detrás mio , esa sensación me hace saber que estoy en problemas ._

_**FIN DE PDV.**_

* * *

_**yuka** _: mikan cuantas veces te e dicho que dejes de estar en la pc , y que dejes de escribir esas tonteras , no vez que te volverás burra de tantas tonterías de las que lees _**- dijo su madre , haciendo que mikan se ponga cabizbaja .**_

_**mikan**_ : pero mamá si no es eso , no me volveré burra y no son tonterías , es algo que me gusta , por que no entiendes que es lo único en lo que me puedo mostrar como realmente soy , como desmostar mi emociones **_- dijo respondiendo le a su madre cosa que la molesto mucho ._**

_**yuka** _: como te atreves a contestarme , estas castigada y tienes prohibido estar en la pc y no saldrás con tus amigas _**- dijo mientras se marchaba .**_

_**mikan**_ : como puede ser que no me entienda -_** dijo llorado .**_

* * *

_**~ varios días después ~**_

* * *

**_PDV DE MIKAN_**

_habían pasado varios días y solo salia para ir al colegio , bueno eso es mejor que estar con mis amigas y sentir que no existo , gracias a eso varias de mis amigas se han estado distanciando de mi , gracias a eso surgió el sentimiento que no me importa nada y que todo es asqueroso en el mundo , acaso nadie piensa lo mismo que yo ? o es que tengo que empezar a ver como es realmente la realidad , iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que un chico estaba frente mio , al parecer mas o menos distraído que yo , por lo que me fije cuando choque con ese chico , parecía como que estaba en una burbuja ._

_**mikan**_ : itta -_** dijo sobándose la parte afectada**_ - lo siento mucho _**- dijo para levantar la vista y ver a un chico guapo , y por deducirlo por sus chapas y estampados era otaku .**_

_**chico**_ : hm no te preocupes , pero a la próxima fíjate_** - dijo el no muy caballero .**_

_**mikan** _: bueno lo siento realmente , y para ser mas cortes mi nombre es mikan yukihara y tu eres ?_** - dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi cosa que acepte con gusto .**_

_**chico**_ : natsume , natsume hyuga - _**dijo el para después soltarnos las manos .**_

_**mikan :** vaya para ser otaku no eres nada caballeroso ¬¬** - dijo con una mirada culpa dora para después soltar una sonrisa.**_

_**natsume**_ : nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada , o si no siempre te saldrá decepcionando o impresionando -_** dijo con sus típicos ojos de zorro .**_

_**mikan** _: buu , bueno como sea me iré o sino mi madre se enojara mucho conmigo , un placer en conocerte _**- dijo para despedirse con la mano .**_

_**natsume**_ : el placer es tuyo , fresitas**_ - dijo con orgullo y superioridad ._**

_**mikan :**_ freistas ? _**- pensó curiosa** _- bueno no importa adiós , espero volver a verte n.n

* * *

**Continuara ... **

* * *

_**bueno este es un oneshot :D de dos capítulos :D espero que les guste :D**_

_**acá les va el primer capitulo n.n **_


End file.
